GrimmIchi Grimmjow's confession and 'fun'
by Zayabel13
Summary: This story is from my wattpad account Zayabel13 (see same name) so no this isn't copyrighted. ENJOY!


**Zayabel13: This is my first story EVER! If it's stupid and cheesy, then whatever I tried. I have read too many(OK not enough) of GrimmIchi, and other yaoi stories so I might have some nasty ass things to write :p. ENJOY~ p.s its in Ichigo's perspective p.p.s this is in Ichigo's room. You can also find this on if you're wondering!**

I was stunned, I wasn't sure why. Maybe it was the way his eyes looked at me, or the way his hair shone in the sunlight through the window, or the deep ass confession he just told me. Standing in front of me was Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. The hottest guy in school, besides myself of course, he had teal-blue hair that wanted more attention than my bright ginger hair. Truth is I've had a thing for him, ever since he saved me from a bunch of smelly ass jerks who decided to beat the shit out of me 5 years ago... I'm 18 now so you know. Now he's just standing there, looking at me, waiting for an answer.

"Ah forget it! I shoudn' have come to ya in the first place!" he blurted out, and started to walk towards the. Without thinking I grabbed his white jacket, and he nearly fell backwards. "HAAH? Da'hell, you gonna say something strawberry?" I blushed deep and red and said "why me? Don't you always have girls clinging all over you?" I then covered my mouth, knowing I sounded like a jealous teen girl ready to kill.

He just stared at me, for a second I saw disbelief, but it quickly changed amusment. He made a big grin, a killer usually makes when they enjoy the situation too much. "Haha, to think Strawberry Kurosaki" I glared at him "would be jealous over a bunch of girls who so desperately want to get laid. I didn' think ya cared so much!"

"I DON'T CARE! Plus... I'm not jealous, I don't even care"

He snickers "ya already said that" I could feel my face get bright red from my growing anger.

"You know what? Forget you!" I turned to leave, but I felt large hands grab my waist. Before I can register want going on, I was spun around and a soft pair of lips touched mine. They were Grimmjows, I was shocked, I tired to pull free, but he was too strong. After a while I gave in, I couldn't help it, I've always been weak to his touch, but never showed it. Grimmjow licked my lip, but I was to slow to open it because he bit my bottom lip... hard. Gasped in surprised and his tongue dominated my mouth. My knees buckled, causing me to slowly drop, but Grimm's strong hold kept me up. He slowly withdrew from me, and stared at me.

"Damn Ichigo, I never knew ya can make such an erotic face, just from a kiss. Do ya make that face every time a girl kisses ya?" there was a pause "oh shit don't tell me that was yo first kiss?"

"I-idiot! T-That wasn't my f-first k-kiss!" I stuttered, it was my first kiss and it was awesome!

"Oh really?" With that he pushed me on to my bed. He pinned me down, taking advantage of his strength. His cold hand slipped under my shirt and rose. I shivered and mumbled "your hand is cold". He only smirked and started touching my nips. I never knew that I can turned on by just having my nips touched. I must've made a face, because he started taking my shirt off. When it was off, he was licking me roughly, and I couldn't help but let a moan escape. I instantly blushed a deep scarlet, why am I feeling like this? Grimm stop sucking and licking me. He then dipped his hand down to my pants, I instinctively covered my crotch with my hands, and pulled my knees together. "Oh come on, don' be like that!" said Grimm playfully.

"NO! Th-this is embarrassing. I've never done something like this!" I blurted out, showing my frustration. This only made his smile wider, and I swear I thought for a minute this was getting too far. Then he grabbed my wrists and pinned them over my head. He positioned himself in between my legs and unzipped my pants. He pulled my pants off, with resistance from me, leaving my boxers. He started rubbing me slowly, intently looking at my face. I bit my lip, suppressing my pleasured moans. He then started going faster and rougher, until my boxers were soaked of pre-cum.

Looking satisfied, he took my boxers off and took the bottle of lotion from my desk. "What are you doing?" he just grinned while pouring some lotion onto his hand. He spread my legs, and put a finger on my hole. I was surprised, i tried to push him away, but my hands were still pinned down. Then I felt an odd sensation, something cold, and slippery was slowly goin in. When I looked, one of his fingers were pushing through. I whimpered in pain, then he hit a spot that made the pain turn into pleasure. I gasp escaped my lips when he started putting in a secon'd one. He started stretching me slowly, and was surprisingly gentle. When I looked at his face, his stupid grin was gone, but had a serious expression, that showed he really did mean his confession. After 4 fingers went in, he took them out. Honestly I felt sad about the absence. He unzipped his pants, and took all of his clothes off. He put some lotion and stroked his hard dick. He then put his dick at my entrance(or exit... whatever) and said "hope ya don't mind, but I'm goin' in".

I looked at him with shock, "there is NO WAY that something that big is going in there!" I gasped.

He just smiled and growled in my ear "thanks for the compliment" and he slowly put the tip in, and started moving.

"Ah! Aaah!" I let out small cries, trying to let him know that it hurt! I could feel tears streaming down my face.

"Shit sorry!" He stopped moving, started to pul out.

"No! Don't... don't pull out. I-I'm fine!" my vision was blurry from tears, but I can see Grimmjow not agreeing with me. I reached and touched is face, "please continue?" He then bent down a kissed me, and started moving. He went slow at first then started going faster. It wasn't long before he found my good spot. "Ah! Grimm..Grimmjow!" I moaned, not caring about my voice anymore.

"Ichigo, you're so damn sexy!" and started to rub, my leaking cock. I twitched and moaned "I'm close!" Hearing that he gripped my cock hard and chuckles "I'm not even there yet"

"Please! Grimmjow! Let me come! I.. can't... take.. it!" The last word came with moan. Grimmjow stared at me for a few seconds and let go of my cock. Causing my to jerk, and spray all over his face, our chests, and our stomachs. "Shit, I'm coming" he started going faster then I felt something warm, and wet gush into my ass. We stayed there for a minute catching our breathes. When I was able to breathe normally, I found Grimmjow staring at me with sad, yet longing eyes. "Ichigo, I really do love you, please, I beg of you accept me". I let the last part linger in my mind. Then I carefully said " If I didn't accept you, you would've left before we went all the way". He looked at me with puzzled eyes, but slowly understood, what I said. His face lit up and bent down and kissed me softly.

"Oh and next time, ask me if I actually have my feelings for you, BEFORE you decide to fuck me". I said shyly.

"Haha I will" he said with a smile that melted my heart. "Another round?" he asked teasingly.

"Why not?" I said, which really surprised him, but we started our second round anyway.


End file.
